


reap what you sow

by Yetitrash



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, They have HISTORY, exes to ??, grown men are terrible but together; the fic, im so excited bc i love mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24025948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yetitrash/pseuds/Yetitrash
Summary: Guilt was a feeling Gueldre wasn't used to and forgiveness was something he would never have.
Relationships: Revchi Salik/Gueldre Poizot
Kudos: 4





	reap what you sow

Gueldre brushed a few strands of Revchi's long black hair out of his face and held his sharp jaw in the palm of his giant hand. When Gueldre gently ran his thumb over rough puckered skin Revchi met his eyes.

This was his fault. _He_ was the one to blame. And Revchi made that clear to him with his gaze.

But Gueldre didn't let that phase him as he continued to explore this new terrain. He traced under the older man's eye where dark circles might've existed if his skin wasn't marred. The lashes that had once been thick and full were now sparse as if they'd been burned away and never returned.

What Gueldre himself once might have considered beautiful was now ugly and grotesque. His face matched his personality now at least. Revchi reveled in tormenting others and in letting Gueldre do this Revchi was trying to shame him. _Look at what you did. Are you sorry? Are you even capable of being sorry?_

He would never earn Revchi's forgiveness. Not that Gueldre would ask for it anyway; they both knew he didn't deserve it. Neither of them deserved forgiveness, but that's what made them work. They only knew how to take. These rare moments of kindness weren't for the other, but selfish acts. Or at least that's what they told themselves.

As Gueldre turned Revchi's face over in his hands Revchi continued to give him that look.

_You reap what you sow._

That's what it meant and what he'd say if he'd asked. He didn't need to ask. He knew Revchi would throw his words back at him.

This was his cross to bear, Gueldre would become familiar with this dull ache of guilt every time he looked at Revchi's face. This burden didn't weigh as heavily as it should have. Gueldre felt no remorse for his actions because no amount of remorse could change what had happened.

The only thing he could do now was continue how they had been before everything turned to shit. That being this dance of theirs in this terrible limbo where they only knew how to cause the other pain.

When Gueldre pressed his lips to the scar he indirectly made Revchi didn't pull away. Gueldre somewhat expected him to. Part of him wanted Revchi to hate him enough to push him away but in the end maybe this was more cruel. Revchi would stick around just to give Gueldre hell because of course he would.

They never would consider what they had to be called love, not two years ago and certainly not now, but what kept them together was something proven to be stronger. It was hate, it was spite; it was the fact both of them were so incredibly unlovable that there was no other option but to take from each other.

Gueldre's lips on Revchi wasn't a plea for redemption it was him owning up to pain he'd caused. When Revchi accused him of setting him up he never denied it, and this was an extension of that. This kiss wasn't an "I'm sorry," it was an "I know."

Revchi tilted his head into each brush of his lips and when Gueldre had made his way to the corner of his mouth Revchi turned to meet the younger man's lips.

"Done admiring your work?"

Impatient and cutting, just as Revchi had always been and always would be. They were bad for each other, toxic even, but there was no one else who understood Gueldre better. Revchi knew every wrong thing he'd done and still he stayed. Gueldre had taken everything from him and yet here he stood. Maybe this wasn't love but this man _was_ his soulmate.

"Not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> What's the opposite of an apologist? That's me w revzot
> 
> Find me @gordonagrippa on twt


End file.
